zombieland_sagafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Curiosidades curiosas
Rango de rotación anormal de las extremidades Tae demuestra brevemente esto después de estrellarse contra una pared en el primer episodio. El resto de las chicas demostraron más tarde la capacidad de golpearse la cabeza con tanta fuerza que sus cuellos se dislocan. Como son zombies, esto es bastante razonable. Confesión Pública Accidental * Subvertido en el Episodio 2. Sakura deja escapar el hecho de que son zombis en el escenario frente a una audiencia entera mientras regaña a Saki por casi revelar su tapadera , pero el hecho de que su discusión pasa gradualmente a una batalla de rap , con Kotaro y el otro Las chicas que proporcionan ritmo y música convencen al público de que es solo otra parte de su actuación. * Estrechamente evitado en el Episodio 7, cuando Saki se presenta en Saga Rock como "viviendo y muriendo en Saga". Un retroceso verbal más tarde, y nadie en la audiencia parece haberse dado cuenta. Actor Allusion En el episodio 9, Tae mastica el combo de Maria Odango Hair / Girlish Pigtails . Su actriz de voz es Kotono Mitsuishi , cuyo papel principal de Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon también lució una combinación de peinado casi idéntica. Expansión de adaptación la versión de manga expande algunos elementos de la historia, como el primer concierto del grupo, que revela que tuvo que cancelarse debido a que las chicas pre-despertadas atacaron a la multitud y Kotaro obtuvo un patrocinio de Drive-in Tori. Miedo adulto * Sakura muere unos momentos después de salir corriendo por la puerta de la escuela, y sus últimas palabras son cuando llama a quien está en su casa como cualquier día perfectamente normal. * La historia de muerte de Lily revela esto: tuvo una mala discusión con su padre hasta el punto de encerrarse en su habitación. Luego descubrió que le estaba creciendo un vello facial y el shock la llevó a morir de un ataque al corazón. Para cuando su padre logró irrumpir en su habitación, ella ya estaba muerta. Años después, todavía está devastado por su muerte e incluso ha renunciado a mirar televisión. * Reiko, la ex líder de la pandilla de motociclistas de Saki, Dorami, ahora es una ama de casa habitual que se ocupa de su hija rebelde María que quiere mantener a Dorami en marcha. Esto ya es lo suficientemente preocupante para ella, pero empeora aún más cuando Maria es desafiada a un juego de pollo por una pandilla rival en las laderas de Kagamiyama ... donde Saki se cayó de una repisa a su muerte hace 21 años. * La mayoría de las niñas murieron en la adolescencia y en la memoria viva. Dejando a un lado a Saki, que no parece tener parientes consanguíneos, Yugiri, quien murió hace más de un siglo, y Tae, que ya es un adulto joven, existe una buena posibilidad de que Sakura, Ai y Junko tengan parientes que no estén menos afligidos. para ellos tanto como Takeo, el padre de Lily, y Reiko, la amiga de Saki en la vida. Teniendo en cuenta su aparente historia con Sakura, es probable que Kotaro también haya llorado por ella. Parodia cariñosa El programa ciertamente requiere algunos golpes no tan sutiles en la industria de los ídolos japoneses, como largas horas de trabajo y el énfasis en que los ídolos tengan que ser "puros". Kotaro también es una parodia descarada de gerentes abusivos. Dicho todo esto, el programa todavía enmarca a los ídolos en una luz positiva y plantea la idea de que actuar y trabajar juntos en un grupo puede ser una buena experiencia. Extraterrestres en Cardiff Saga Prefecture no es exactamente lo que llamarías conocido o un escenario ficticio popular, es una de las prefecturas más oscuras de Japón (además de su industria de fabricación de porcelana), pero aquí está en el centro de un zombie idol story Su oscuridad es en parte por qué Kotaro resucitó a las chicas para formar un grupo idol, porque él quiere cambiar eso. Todo es parte del espectáculo cuando la cabeza de Tae sale volando en el Episodio 2, Sakura insiste en que todo es solo un efecto especial diseñado para el espectáculo. Por extraño que parezca, el público lo compra, incluso cuando uno de ellos alimenta los calamares a la cabeza retirada de Tae . Todo lo que hay en el manual * El sitio web oficial incluye ciertos detalles sobre los personajes que no figuran en el anime, incluidas las fechas exactas de la mayoría de las muertes de las chicas sin Tae (el perfil completo de Sakura estuvo ausente hasta después del Episodio 11). También presenta resúmenes de episodios en forma de entradas de diario escritas por Kotaro, proporcionando pequeños detalles para cada episodio, como su decisión de cambiar el nombre del grupo ídolo porque quería llevarlo en una dirección más adecuada. * Los nombres de los miembros de Iron Frill, ya sea de Ai o de la generación actual, vienen con el primer BD con el que vienen las canciones de inserción y las portadas de CD en el universo. Lectura alternativa de personajes Saki prefiere escribir en kanji llamativo, aunque cuando escribe las sugerencias de las chicas para el nombre del grupo, entiende mal los significados. Ella escribe "Jeanne d'Arc" como "Wicked Rage Void Slackers" (邪 怒 無 怠 佝) y "Franchouchou" como "Rotten Chaos Stank Gang" (腐 乱 臭 衆), momento en el cual las chicas simplemente le piden que deje de usar kanji Aluminium Christmas Trees Drive-in Tori, el restaurante de pollo frito que las chicas ayudan a promover en el Episodio 5, es un restaurante de la vida real , y el tintineo que interpretan es la canción real . Lo mismo ocurre con los Kashima Gatalympics en el mismo episodio. Lesiones divertidas al ser zombies, las lesiones como extremidades removidas y cuellos rotos se reparan fácilmente. Golpe de animación * El desempeño de las chicas en el Episodio 7 es mucho más sencillo y bien sincronizado, especialmente en comparación con los Episodios 3 y 4. * La escena en el Episodio 9, donde María y sus dos amigas intentan intimidar a Sakura, Lily y Tae haciendo un Ominous Walk hacia ellas, está animada de manera bastante fluida. La apariencia está en el ojo del espectador la forma en que se representan los zombies cambia la forma en que los percibe quien los ve. Entre ellas, los zombis parecen chicas normales, aunque con piel azul verdosa y ocasionales vendajes o puntadas de miedo . Sin embargo, cuando las personas se asustan por su apariencia, incluso cuando se dan cuenta de que su maquillaje se lava en público, sus tez putrefacta, rasgos hundidos y ojos rojos saltones se vuelven aparentes, recordando al espectador que todavía están caminando cadáveres. Pregunta de perforación de armadura Kotaro le da una a Ai y Junko al señalar la ironía de que ambas son ídolos profesionales que ni siquiera harán un esfuerzo para practicar por su actuación guerrillera, a diferencia del resto de las chicas que intentan dar su mejor a pesar de que no eran ídolos en primer lugar. Más tarde termina su declaración con esto: "Un zombie que no baila es un zombie normal. Esas chicas están tratando de vivir. ¿Vas a seguir pudriéndote?" Mientras suene extraño Zig-Zagged . Cuando se toma solo, el nombre final del grupo de ídolos de los zombies, "Franchouchou" (pronunciado "FRAN-shoo-shoo"), en realidad no significa nada más que contener la cursi palabra francesa chouchou . Sin embargo, cuando se habla en japonés , se pronuncia de manera similar al furanshuu , que significa "olor a descomposición". Zombi atractivo Zig-zagged Antes de recuperar su conciencia, las chicas zombis tienen ojos hundidos y saltones y rostros retorcidos que las hacen parecer monstruosas. Sin embargo, se vuelven razonablemente más atractivos después de recuperar su pensamiento racional. El maquillaje es capaz de ocultarlo, pero sin él, todos los demás los ven como monstruos. Baguette Beatdown Tras el éxito de la sesión publicitaria de Drive-In Tori, Kotaro hace su saludo matutino como un francés estereotípico que lleva una baguette , que utiliza para golpear a Ai en la cabeza por gruñir al respecto. Ai inmediatamente toma represalias agarrando la baguette de su mano y golpeándola con tanta fuerza que lo tira al suelo y rompe la baguette. Créditos de cebo y cambio * El tema de apertura, "Adabana Necromancy", no sonaría fuera de lugar para un tokusatsu , y ciertas partes de las imágenes que lo acompañan, así como la portada del CD, muestran a las chicas actuando como un equipo sentai . Nada relacionado con la sesión ocurre en el programa. * El comienzo de la apertura también tiene un sutil cebo y un interruptor, con los primeros segundos con imágenes oscuras e inquietantes de zombis. Cuando se acerca a la cara de un zombie, la introducción decide rebobinar todo desde ese punto hasta el rebobinado de la cinta VHS, que pasa a la introducción real con imágenes de zombis coloridas y absurdas. Battle Rapping en el Episodio 2, el argumento en el escenario de Sakura y Saki se convierte en una batalla de rap, con Kotaro y las otras chicas brindando música de respaldo y beatboxing para disfrazarlo como parte de la actuación. Tenga cuidado con lo que desea * Sakura consigue su sueño de convertirse en una cantante ídolo a mitad del primer episodio. Es solo que ella tiene que pasar por ser asesinada y traída de vuelta como zombie primero, e incluso entonces, se ha convertido en el centro de atención con cero experiencia y sin preparación alguna. Ella ni siquiera recuerda haber querido ser uno. * Cuando Lily todavía estaba viva, deseaba nunca crecer por miedo a desarrollar un cuerpo masculino. Ella consiguió su deseo al morir y convertirse en zombie, lo que significa que no puede volver con su padre. Bono Bilingüe * En el Episodio 1, el texto japonés "Zombie Land Saga Project" que se muestra cuando Kotaro voltea el otro lado del pizarrón en realidad está escrito al revés. * El nombre final y establecido del grupo de ídolos, Franchouchou, debe sonar lindo y al mismo tiempo evocar sutilmente la imagen de los zombis. Para lograr esto, su transliteración contiene la palabra francesa chouchou (un término de cariño muy infantil), mientras que su nombre japonés suena similar a las palabras furan y shuu , que significan "descomposición" y "hedor", respectivamente. Final agridulce el episodio 8 termina conLily es incapaz de revelarse por completo y, mucho menos, de reunirse con su padre Takeo, que tampoco sabe que "Número 6" es su hija muerta y ahora zombificada, para que Franchouchou no se ponga al descubierto. Sin embargo, se separan en paz consigo mismos: Lily se contenta con el conocimiento de que Takeo la amaba mucho y lamentaba profundamente haberla trabajado demasiado hasta la muerte, y que ella todavía lo ama a pesar de su desafortunada historia; En cuanto a Takeo, Lily y sus amigos (incluido Kotaro) componen un número especial oblicuamente dirigido a él en un concierto en la calle, expresando el amor y el perdón de Lily, permitiéndole finalmente continuar con su vida después de revolcarse en el odio a sí mismo durante los últimos siete años. Sakura posteriormente observa en el Episodio 10 que Takeo ha comenzado a venir a los shows de Franchouchou, Producto de nombre insípido * En un momento un poco intermitente cuando Kotaro abre el navegador de su computadora portátil, su página de inicio muestra " ¡Yafooo! ". * Hisanaka Pharmaceutical, que Kotaro atrajo como patrocinador potencial de Franchouchou en el Episodio 4, se basa en Hisamitsu , una compañía farmacéutica de la vida real basada en Saga. En particular, sus parches dérmicos "Saganship Z" se basan en Salonpas , su marca más famosa. * En el Episodio 6, un motor de búsqueda que muestra noticias sobre la muerte de Ai muestra un sitio web llamado Ukipppdia, probablemente haciendo referencia a Wikipedia . El motor de búsqueda en sí usa el tipo de letra de Google . * Otro del Episodio 6: el sitio web oficial de Franchouchou, descrito por Ai como "tan cojo que querrás morir. Incluso si ya somos zombis", es tan anticuado que parece que salió de la década de 1990. Apropiadamente, el sitio web está alojado en " Geocitys ". Carnicería sin sangre * Las escenas en las que Sakura es atropellada por un camión en cámara lenta, y luego un agente de policía aterrorizado le dispara directamente en el pecho, se desarrolla sin sangre ni sangre. * Lo mismo ocurre cuando Junko es atropellado por una camioneta en el Episodio 7: ella se salpica con barro, pero no hay sangre ni otras lesiones visibles. * Cada vez que las chicas pierden una extremidad o una cabeza , la parte en cuestión simplemente sale como una muñeca. Book-Ends Episodio 1 comienza y termina en una foto de un pájaro volando en el cielo, como un contrapunto a la agitación masiva que Sakura atraviesa durante el episodio. Ambos lados tienen un punto el Episodio 6 marca una grieta que se forma entre Ai y Junko sobre sus puntos de vista conflictivos sobre cómo debería funcionar la industria de los ídolos en función de lo que era normal en sus respectivos tiempos: para Junko, significa ponerse al alcance del público entonces ella puede presentar su yo ideal por el cual quiere que sus admiradores se esfuercen; para Ai, significa forjar relaciones cercanas con sus fanáticos y usar su apoyo para impulsarse hacia adelante. Desafortunadamente, su incapacidad mutua o su negativa a entenderse debido a sus propios problemas profundamente arraigados, los sentimientos de Junko de que sus esfuerzos no tuvieron sentido y la falta de voluntad de Ai de aceptar su propia muerte prematura, les impide ver a los ojos. El tropo mismo también se discute cuando las otras chicas intentan convencerlas de enterrar el hacha. ''Ai: No veo cómo algo de lo que dije estuvo mal.'' ''Yugiri: Hay muchas peleas que comienzan porque ambas partes tienen un buen punto.'' Rompiendo la Cuarta Pared En el Episodio 3, mientras Lily le da su idea para el nombre de su grupo idol, una imagen acompaña su imaginación mostrando a todas las chicas que se parecen a Lily. Sakura parece poder ver lo visual y pregunta dónde estaban los demás. Broma de ladrillo * En el Episodio 3, cuando Yugiri menciona que, como zombis, se supone que deben apestar, las chicas se huelen de inmediato para descubrir si tienen un mal olor por ser zombis. Olor vuelve a aparecer brevemente en el próximo episodio, y las chicas reaccionan inmediatamente oliendo sus cuerpos. * En el Episodio 11, una amnésica Sakura entra a trompicones en la habitación donde el resto de las chicas duermen sin maquillaje, y agarra la chimenea de póker para defenderse. Ai inmediatamente entra en pánico, se cubre la cabeza y se zambulle para cubrirse, aparentemente recordando el momento en que Sakura atravesó el mismo atizador en su cráneo en el Episodio 1 . * También cruzado con Book-Ends ; En su primer concierto real en el Episodio 2, Sakura intenta cantar "Yomigaere" y falla debido a las payasadas poco cooperativas de los demás. En el Episodio 12, la canción casi no se canta nuevamente, pero esta vez, la que no está cooperando es Sakura. Es solo cuando Sakura canta con éxito que completa su Arco de personaje . Honestidad brutal en el Episodio 3, cuando Junko explica que prefiere las actuaciones en solitario en lugar de los grupos, Kotaro la llama inmediatamente "solitaria". Devolución de llamada * En el Episodio 10, Sakura es atropellada por un camión nuevamente , provocando exactamente la misma postura que ella y Junko tenían cuando fueron atropellados por vehículos en episodios anteriores. Donde la mató por primera vez, dando inicio a todo el espectáculo, esta vez restaura sus recuerdos de su vida pasada pero a expensas de sus recuerdos actuales . * En el Episodio 12, Tae intenta reactivar el recuerdo de Sakura de su tiempo con el grupo recreando su baile para "Drive-in Tori", haciendo su pose de gallo-cuervo, y llevándole un artículo de la revista que muestra el éxito de Franchouchou. * También del Episodio 12, Sakura se encierra en una habitación para deprimirse , que es la misma habitación en la que Junko se encerró durante el Episodio 7. Tae no puede romper la puerta, ya que Junko explica que la había reforzado después de que Kotaro la derribó simplemente para llegar a ella y le indicó que lo reparara. Cassandra Truth Cuando Ai y Junko intentan irse en el Episodio 2, Sakura intenta detenerlos, diciéndoles cómo intentó lo mismo y un policía le disparó por sus esfuerzos. Se niegan a creerla hasta que el mismo policía también les dispara. Mordaza de fundición * Hiroyuki Yoshino ya expresó un personaje masculino que tiene encuentros ocasionales con una mujer zombie en un antiguo título de anime Cygames-MAPPA, mientras interpretaba a Favaro Leone (que está aliado con la zombie / nigromante Rita) en Rage of Bahamut: Genesis . * Sora Tokui expresando una nota de ídolo ? Ahora, ¿dónde hemos visto eso antes ? * ¿Caitlin Glass , Sarah Wiedenheft , Stephanie Young y Bryn Apprill expresando ídolos? Hmm, suena familiar ... * ¿Brina Palencia dando voz a un cantante de ídolos no muertos ? Donde hemos visto eso antes? Síndrome de Cerebus el Episodio 6 marca un gran cambio tonal en la serie a medida que los episodios comienzan a centrarse menos en la comedia y más en cómo murieron las chicas y cuán seriamente ellas y aquellas que conocieron en la vida se vieron afectadas por sus muertes, como Ai y Junko luchando con su lugar en un mundo que había cambiado drásticamente (más aún para Junko) desde su muerte, la complicada relación de Lily con su padre Takeo, Saki se involucró nuevamente en los problemas de su antigua pandilla y las otras chicas que luchaban por pagar la amabilidad que Sakura les mostró cuando esta última cae en una profunda depresión después de encontrarse cara a cara con sus problemáticos recuerdos pre-mortem . Personajes codificados por colores al igual que los grupos de ídolos reales, las chicas se comercializan con colores asignados (lo que facilita animar a tu favorito en eventos en vivo con las actrices de voz si tienes una linterna de ídolo): amarillo para Lily, oscuro rosa para Yuugiri, blanco / gris / violeta claro para Junko, azul para Ai, naranja para Saki, rosa claro para Sakura y degradado negro-púrpura para Tae. CG notable : * Los primeros números de ídolos apropiados de las niñas en los episodios 3 y 4 usan descaradamente modelos CGI. * Subvertido en la actuación del Episodio 7. Las modelos de las chicas están en CG, pero no se ven tan diferentes de sus versiones dibujadas a mano. Solo se vuelve evidente después de que un rayo golpea el escenario y les da a las chicas un aura azul alrededor de cada una de ellas . Continuity Cavalcade para el concierto de Franchouchou en el Episodio 12, se ve entre el público a sus dos fanáticos metaleros del Episodio 1, los amigos de la escuela secundaria de Sakura (y la hija de uno de ellos), Takeo (el padre de Lily), Reiko (de Saki viejo amigo) y su hija María, así como sus amigos, Misa y sus compañeros ciclistas Korosuke, y Okoba e Inubashiri. Durante la secuencia de créditos, también se ven a los miembros de la encarnación actual de Iron Frill y al conocido camarero de Kotaro. Continuidad Nod en el Episodio 7, Kotaro le lanza a Saki un megáfono por presentar a Franchouchou en Saga Rock, ya que ella es la líder del grupo. Esto trae a la mente la escena del death metal del primer episodio donde Saki comienza la actuación de screamo al levantar y gritar al mismo megáfono. Cubierto de barro Esto le sucede a todas las chicas en la segunda mitad del Episodio 5 durante los Kashima Gatalympics, que gira en torno a las personas que caen en el barro . Esto les resulta problemático en dos frentes, ya que a.) Llevan camisetas para promocionar a su grupo, lo que no les hace ningún favor cuando sus logotipos están ocultos, y b.) Lavarse solo lava su maquillaje humano con eso. Subvertido con Kotaro, que evita caer en el lodo a pesar de todas las chicas con rencor esperando que lo haga . Lo suficientemente loco para trabajar el espectáculo se deleita con este tropo en todos los niveles. Fue anunciado como un horror directo, pero rápidamente pasa a ser una comedia de terror explosiva . El gran plan de Kotaro para salvar a Saga con un grupo idol no es demasiado irrazonable, pero tener a los artistas como muertos vivientes realmente le da un giro loco, y todas las chicas están convencidas desde el principio de que está condenada al fracaso. Sin embargo, gracias a Kotaro y las improvisaciones rápidas de las chicas, siempre logran sorprender al público de una forma u otra. Títulos con referencias cruzadas * Los episodios 6 y 7 se titulan "Porque es una SAGA sentimental" y "Pero es una SAGA zombi". * El primer y último episodio de la temporada se llaman "Good Morning SAGA" y "Good Morning Again SAGA". Referencia de antecedentes crípticos en el Episodio 11, Kotaro está en un bar, conversando con el cantinero, que conoce perfectamente el Proyecto de la Saga de la Tierra Zombie de Kotaro, confunde brevemente a Saga con la Provincia de Hizen , y tiene una historia con Yugiri, aparentemente desde hace mucho tiempo. como sus días de vida Kotaro le dice que siempre habla de los viejos tiempos, a lo que él dice: "Eso es rico, viniendo de ti". El nombre del bar proporciona una pista potencial, New Jofuku, "Jofuku" es el nombre japonés de Xu Fu , un legendario hechicero de la corte de Qin Shi Huangdi , el primer emperador de una China unificada, que nunca regresó de su búsqueda de un elixir. de la inmortalidad Atrévete a ser rudo el rap de Sakura en el Episodio 2 se convierte en esto hacia Ai y Junko, que están en medio de un BSoD heroico . También lo señala a la audiencia de ancianos, alentándolos a ser miembros más productivos de la sociedad. The Dead Can Dance las chicas pueden bailar muy bien como ídolos inteligentes, pero cuando escuchan al death metal como zombies sin sentido, instintivamente comienzan a golpearse como locos. Tae, como un zombi tambaleante, trata de imitar el baile de ídolos de Sakura, pero lo mejor que puede hacer es mover los brazos sobre su cabeza. Los movimientos de baile de Tae mejoran más tarde, pero en su mayoría está imitando a otros y se distrae de vez en cuando. Death Metal La primera actuación (entonces-) que realiza Death Musume es en un concierto de death metal, donde las chicas simplemente gritan en los micrófonos mientras se golpean la cabeza con tanta fuerza que sus cuellos rotos se dislocan. Interruptor Decon-Recon * La premisa del anime es claramente una sátira en la industria de los ídolos japoneses, con sus largas horas de trabajo, contenido repetitivo, estrés mental y físico y un estilo de vida muy difícil de adaptar. Esto se traduce en que los personajes principales son zombies, lo cual es casi tan simple como cualquiera puede obtener metáforas. Dicho esto, el anime también muestra que la industria de los ídolos puede ser un lugar de satisfacción genuina para todos los involucrados, siempre y cuando todos, desde los fanáticos, los productores, hasta los propios ídolos, se respeten los unos a los otros. * El anime ha señalado cosas que decir sobre la preocupación de la industria de los ídolos por hacer que sus estrellas mantengan una imagen pública de "pureza", primero haciendo que sus ídolos sean cadáveres, que son lo más impuros posible , y luego obligándolos a ocultar el verdad sobre sí mismos para no arriesgarse a la alienación. Sin embargo, también permite que el anime defienda su inclusión con Yugiri y Lily, ninguno de los cuales normalmente sería aceptado como ídolo por la industria, la primera fue una prostituta de clase alta , la segunda una chica transgénero, pero quién son valiosos compañeros de banda para los otros miembros de Franchouchou, y a quienes Kotaro reclutó de todos modos a pesar de sus antecedentes. * El episodio 8 muestra cómo la industria del entretenimiento puede destruir la vida de un artista, estresarlo demasiado y arruinar sus relaciones, pero también cómo puede ser una fuente de apoyo para ellos y una forma de encontrar la catarsis. Deus Angst Machina Cada objetivo que Sakura tuvo en la vida, el destino le arrebató. Ella dominó sus líneas para una obra de teatro escolar en tercer grado y luego se perdió la obra porque se enfermó de paperas. Ella entrenó para una carrera de relevos hasta que fue la corredora más rápida de su escuela, y luego se tiró un músculo durante la ceremonia de apertura, tres años seguidos. Pasó sus años de escuela secundaria estudiando para ingresar a la escuela secundaria de su elección, pero el día del examen de colocación se retrasó por un número improbable de ancianitas que necesitaban ayuda. Luego, cuando decidió audicionar para ser una ídolo, fue atropellada por un camión y asesinada. Luego logró el éxito como ídolo después de su muerte, pero antes de una actuación que haría o rompería su futuro, fue golpeada por un camión muy similar, restaurando sus recuerdos de fracaso a costa de sus recuerdos de éxito. Tema de "Do It Yourself" Los temas de apertura y final son cantados por las actrices de voz de los ídolos (menos Kotono Mitsuishi , quien expresa a Tae, ya que Tae realmente no puede cantar ). No intentes esto en casa en ocasiones, la serie dará advertencias contra hacer cosas peligrosas que los personajes pueden darse el lujo de hacer porque son muertos vivientes, como alimentar a los perros con calamares secos o usar parches dérmicos sin receta (que cuenta como practicar medicina). Título de doble significado La "Saga" en el título del anime se refiere a la Prefectura de Saga en Kyushu, que los personajes principales están tratando de revitalizar, así como a cómo la historia es una "saga" de cómo las chicas aspiran a convertirse en ídolos exitosos a pesar de siendo zombies Diluvio de baba * En el Episodio 4, Saki y Junko se levantan de las aguas termales con agua que sale de sus bocas como una cascada. * En el Episodio 12, esto presagia a Tae enloqueciendo de ira por su incapacidad para sacar a Sakura de su depresión. Agujero de parcela inducido por Dub * En el Episodio 2, Saki murmurando sobre un "viejo pedo" es en realidad ella hablando de un Tamagotchi; una traducción más precisa sería "La próxima vez, (ella) no recibirá un Oyajitchi ". Oyajitchi es un Tamagotchi adulto que obtendrás si lo crías lo suficientemente bien pero sin la disciplina adecuada, y Saki siempre obtuvo este de acuerdo con su hoja de personaje . En realidad, sirve para presagiar la implicación en el Episodio 9 de que ella no tenía vida, excepto por su delincuencia antes de Franchouchou, por lo tanto, era incapaz de criar a un Tamagotchi honrado. * Las traducciones oficiales al inglés etiquetan incorrectamente a Saki como la capitana general y líder de la pandilla de motociclistas Dorami, compuesta exclusivamente por mujeres, cuando el guión japonés la especifica como capitana de la unidad de ataque especial de la pandilla. Esta traducción se contradice cuando el jefe real de la pandilla , Reiko Kirishima, se presenta formalmente en el Episodio 9. Everything's Deader with Zombies Porque el mundo necesitaba absolutamente cantantes de ídolos japoneses que resultaron ser muertos vivientes. Créditos en evolución para el Episodio 11, la apertura emite ruidos vocales para los zombis, los travesuras tontas de Kotaro y los pasos de las chicas mientras se dirigen a su otra vida en el escenario. Turno revelador de cara cuando el patrocinador asustado huye del resto de las chicas zombis, ve a Yugiri en el pasillo y le pide ayuda. Yugiri responde con calma y gira la cabeza, revelando su rostro zombificado. Mal servicio de los fanáticos cuando Sakura, Saki y Junko se están bañando, intentan esconderse del presidente de la compañía que los patrocina hasta que se encuentra con la espalda desnuda de Sakura (con la parte inferior cubierta convenientemente con vendas). Mientras que Saki tiene un sarashi cubriéndose los senos, Junko no parece usar nada para cubrirse incluso con Censor Steam . Tenga en cuenta que no usan maquillaje, y la cabeza de Sakura se separa de su cuerpo por accidente. Spoiler del primer episodio Los primeros siete minutos se desarrollan como un anime de Survival Horror Slice of Life -turned- que se abre con la muerte de la heroína principal y termina descubriendo que se ha convertido en un zombie . Luego, Kotaro Tatsumi aparece y anuncia que va a convertir a la heroína no muerta y a los otros zombis en la mansión en un grupo de Idol Singer , revelando que todo el espectáculo es una serie de ídolos de la comedia de terror . Presagio de cinco segundos en el Episodio 10, Ai le da este útil consejo a Sakura, unos segundos antes de que un camión lo golpee ... otra vez. "Tenga cuidado con el tráfico". Eco de retrospectiva * Reiko tiene un ejemplo de Tipo 3 en el Episodio 9, donde "Número 2" menciona una frase que también fue pronunciada por Saki en sus días de pandillas de motociclistas. Reiko luego tiene un breve recuerdo de su amiga, identifica visualmente un parecido con el extraño y grita el nombre de Saki, que este último ignora. Después de todo, Saki y "Número 2" son uno y lo mismo. * Una variante de Tipo 2 se muestra en el Episodio 12, mientras Kotaro escucha el informe meteorológico que advierte de una fuerte nevada el día del concierto de Franchouchou Arpino y se remonta a cuando era un estudiante llamado "Inui", entregando un CD lanzado por Sakura. Un primer plano más tarde y la cara del estudiante se superpone con la de Kotaro mientras la escena se corta hasta el presente. Cabe destacar que el CD es un sencillo de "Fantastic Lovers" de Iron Frill, la canción que Sakura estaba escuchando justo antes de morir. Presagio * Las semillas para el argumento de Ai y Junko en el Episodio 6 se muestran a lo largo de los episodios anteriores. Si bien ambos consideran que la idea de Kotaro de los ídolos zombies es una locura, generalmente presentan diferentes razones: Ai generalmente menciona cómo los otros cinco no están entrenados y la cantidad de trabajo necesaria para ser un ídolo, mostrando su profesionalismo; mientras que Junko menciona los deseos de la audiencia, lo que insinúa su creencia de que un ídolo debe ser perfecto para sus fanáticos. * En el Episodio 4, Lily se congela en estado de shock cuando se da cuenta de que la pandilla está a punto de visitar las aguas termales. Cuatro episodios después, se descubre que es una niña transgénero y, por lo tanto, teme implícitamente revelar la verdad sobre su cuerpo. * Después de que el parecido de "Número 6" con "Lily Hoshikawa" es notado (como era de esperar por su padre real), Ai afirma que este incidente de ser reconocido podría sucederle a cualquiera de ellos, pero especialmente a ella y a Junko. El Stinger al final de la temporada muestra a Okoba comparando con curiosidad fotos de "Número 3", "Número 4" y "Número 6" con fotos antiguas de Ai, Junko y Lily, respectivamente. Bonificación de cuadro congelado * El episodio 6 tiene una pareja durante la búsqueda de Ai en Internet. Como detallar las secuelas de su muerte. * Durante el "Tokkou Dance", Ai no estira completamente su dedo señalador hacia arriba a diferencia del resto del grupo (como se ve en la marca 0:51 de este video ). Esto significa que todavía tiene un trauma de cómo murió . La excusa freudiana no es excusa mientras Sakura se compadece de su mala suerte después de recuperar su memoria , Ai le dice que eso no la hace diferente del resto del grupo. Todos son zombis, y todos murieron de una manera que es tan desafortunada, si no más improbable que la suya. Evento de fondo divertido * El episodio 1 está lleno de fotos de los zombis dando vueltas y chocando contra las paredes en el fondo. * Cuando Yugiri comienza a tocar su shamisen durante la batalla de rap en el Episodio 2, se puede ver el brazo incorpóreo de Tae tamborileando al ritmo de su lado. Juego de pollo Saki murió en ese juego: ella y un motorista rival se apresuraron hacia el borde de un acantilado, y el primero en frenar fue el perdedor: Saki "ganó" el juego al salir del acantilado por completo. En el Episodio 9, Maria, la hija de su (ahora retirada) compañera motociclista de Dorami, Reiko, queda atrapada en el mismo escenario, lo que lleva a Saki a intervenir y tomar su lugar: esta vez, ya está muerta, por lo que no tiene miedo de las consecuencias si ella se estrellara. Gender Reveal Episodio 8 marca el descubrimiento de Franchouchou de que Lily Hoshikawa, la Token Mini-Moe del grupo, es una niña transgénero nacida con el nombre masculino de Masao Go. Las reacciones de las otras chicas van desde el desconcierto hasta la diversión (en el caso de Saki), pero finalmente aceptan que ella sigue siendo "Lily" independientemente, mientras que Kotaro mismo sabía la verdad y no se perturbó todo el tiempo. Género Mashup Zombie Land Saga es predominantemente una serie de comedia idol con zombie horror y varios géneros musicales no pop como el death metal y el rap incluidos en la mezcla. También hay un poco de turismo local incluido en el ángulo de "salvar la saga" que Kotaro planeó. ¡Ponte en contacto, hombre! * Parodiado Yugiri abofetea a Sakura en el Episodio 3 cuando cree que este último estaba a punto de decir que deberían renunciar a convertirse en un grupo ídolo, dándole un severo Discurso sobre lo que deberían hacer a continuación. En realidad, Sakura estaba a punto de decir exactamente lo que Yugiri le dijo, pero Yugiri y todos los demás la interrumpieron antes de que pudiera decir algo más. * Yugiri lo vuelve a hacer en el Episodio 10, esta vez abofeteando a Kotaro cuando cree que dijo que no cree que Sakura pueda resolver sus problemas actuales, diciéndole que no sea tan débil y que tenga fe en Sakura. En realidad, Kotaro dijo que sí tiene fe en Sakura, pero señaló que no iba a ser fácil. * Finalmente, en el Episodio 12, Yugiri abofetea a Sakura cuando se niega a escuchar las súplicas del grupo, y a pesar de que Sakura todavía está molesta con todos ellos, después de la bofetada, sus palabras finalmente parecen alcanzarla un poco más. * Tae de todas las personas en el mismo episodio lo había intentado antes. Culminando con que finalmente se hartara, irrumpió en la habitación en la que Sakura se había encerrado y la arrastró de regreso al estudio de baile con los dientes . Ghost Amnesia Sakura no recuerda mucho de su vida original, que comienza a volver a ella en fragmentos después de actuar por primera vez. Esto se convierte en su principal motivador para continuar actuando. Inglés gratuito Kotaro está repleto de eso. Espere que al menos una de sus líneas en cada episodio se diga en inglés completo. Primer plano asqueroso cada vez que las personas tienen miedo de los zombis, son retratados con mucho más detalle de lo habitual. Los episodios 1 y 4 son ejemplos particularmente notables. Hand Wave cuando Sakura pregunta cómo se convirtió en zombie en primer lugar, Kotaro da esta respuesta simple: ''Kotaro: Vamos. ¿No has visto una película de zombies antes?'' ''Sakura: Tengo, para que conste.'' ''Kotaro: Bueno, ahí tienes, entonces.'' Hit Stop en el Episodio 1, cuando Sakura es golpeada por el camión, el Episodio 5, cuando Saki y Ai devuelven el golpe en Kotaro, y el Episodio 10, cuando Yugiri golpea a Kotaro y Sakura es golpeada por un camión nuevamente . En otras ocasiones, como golpes de Yugiri en los episodios 3 y 12, y Junko ser golpeado por la camioneta de Franchouchou en el Episodio 7, la desaceleración es en torno al impacto, en lugar del impacto en sí, para el mismo efecto. Comedia de terror después de la falsificación de doble género del Episodio 1 , la serie general pasa a una absurda parodia de Idol Singer , con gran parte del humor derivado del hecho de que es un anime idol normal donde dichos ídolos son los muertos vivientes que intentan esconderse entre los vivos. El aspecto de horror ocasionalmente se recupera cuando las chicas son expuestas como zombis en público. Episodio de Hot Springs el episodio 4 presenta a Franchouchou actuando en una fuente termal para su primera actuación patrocinada, después de lo cual Sakura, Saki y Junko deciden escabullirse en las fuentes para darse un baño a pesar del riesgo de reventar su cobertura. Hilaridad Se produce cuando la cabeza de Sakura se cae y su patrocinador la encuentra junto con su cuerpo decapitado en el agua. Nombramiento idiosincrásico de episodios cada episodio termina con "SAGA", al menos en japonés original. Cantante de ídolos Kotaro revivió a las siete chicas principales para formar un grupo de ídolos regional, aunque solo Ai y Junko tienen experiencia como ídolos de cuando estaban vivas. El programa en general tiende a satirizar el anime idol y la industria idol en general. Homenaje interno en el Episodio 7, Junko es atropellado por un vehículo de la misma manera que el caso de Sakura del primer episodio. Ambos tienen la misma postura cuando se lanzan al aire; la diferencia es que Junko es embestido por la camioneta de Kotaro mientras que Sakura es embestida por un camión. Ironía Kotaro señala lo irónico que es que un humano como él tenga que romper una barricada para llegar a un zombie como Junko. Salto de miedo Tae es presentada a través de una en la que se lanza hacia Sakura a través de una ventana, aunque es visible apenas unos momentos antes de que se estrelle contra el cristal. Colgante de pantalla en el Episodio 4, las chicas discuten breve mente su confusión sobre cómo Kotaro pudo resucitarlas, especialmente porque los cuerpos en Japón generalmente son cremados . Luego reconocen que nunca obtendrán una respuesta directa de él. ''Saki: Oye, no te preocupes por las cosas pequeñas.'' Teletransporte de parpadeo de luz cerca del final del cuarto episodio, Lily aparece repentinamente al patrocinador en un pasillo con luces parpadeantes, y se acerca a este último casi instantáneamente cada vez que las luces parpadean. Los rayos pueden hacer cualquier cosa un humano normal puede morir al ser alcanzado por un rayo. Zombis? Se autotunes su voz y les permite disparar rayos laser de Frick fuera de sus dedos. Nombre de línea de visión cómo las chicas nombran a su grupo "Franchouchou". Sakura trata de encontrar nombres de grupos que tengan "Fran" como primera sílaba, luego Tae estornuda en el fondo después de jugar con el rotulador, dejando escapar "achoo-choo". Lily luego combina los dos, y el resto es historia. Reliquia viviente "Vivir" en lugar de un término mejor ya que son muertos vivientes, un puñado de miembros de Franchouchou provienen de diferentes épocas de la historia de Japón: Saki viene de mediados a finales de los 90 cuando Tamagotchi estaba de moda, Junko representa El último período de Showa (la década de 1980) donde los grupos de ídolos aún no habían alcanzado su paso, y Yugiri representa la era entre el final del shogunato y la Restauración Meiji (mediados del siglo XIX). Mientras tanto, Sakura, Ai y Lily provienen de finales de la década de 2000 y principios de 2010, dejando a la era de Tae como la única sin especificar. Título largo el título del Episodio 9 es ridículamente largo: "Aunque mi vida pudo haber terminado una vez por algún giro del destino, resucité, y si la canción y la danza van a ser mi destino, entonces llevo los recuerdos de mis camaradas en mi corazón como yo Sally Forth será mi SAGA " . Saki la sombrea en la vista previa. Abuso de escapatoria en el Episodio 9, Kotaro le dice a Saki la regla de que solo pueden interactuar con humanos normales cuando están haciendo negocios de ídolos. Cuando Saki se va para tratar de salvar a la hija de su vieja amiga de una muerte segura, no solo cumple con la regla contra la violencia, sino que convierte sus acciones en un negocio idol convirtiéndola en un truco publicitario de "capitán por un día", tomando El lugar de María en el concurso y el uso de eso no solo salva a la niña y ayuda a reparar su relación con su madre, sino que también promueve a Franchouchou, por lo tanto, no infringe la regla. Perder la cabeza las chicas pueden sobrevivir con las cabezas separadas, siendo zombis y todo. Perdido en la traducción Kotaro dice que las chicas tienen caras verdes en inglés gratuito , aunque en realidad son de color azul grisáceo. Masquerade Kotaro trata de mantener la verdadera naturaleza de las chicas como zombies en secreto del público usando maquillaje de primera línea para hacerlas pasar como personas vivas. Sin embargo, sus partes del cuerpo desmontables y el hecho de que el maquillaje se lava fácilmente, hacen que esto sea un poco difícil. Respuesta del matemático La pregunta apremiante de Sakura acerca de cómo ella y los demás se convirtieron en zombies, para empezar, es recibida por Kotaro con la vaga respuesta de "Es como en las películas", seguida de la insistencia de que los zombis realmente no necesitan más explicación que eso . Metalhead los zombis se convierten instintivamente en estos cuando se exponen a la música Death Metal en el Episodio 1. Resultan populares entre una audiencia de metaleros reales, ya que sus gritos inhumanos y cuellos dislocados les permiten gritar y cantar como si no uno más, al menos hasta que intenten devorar a la multitud. Mic Drop Sakura finaliza su actuación en la segunda etapa al pinchar la cosa. Los errores no son el fin del mundo esta es una línea de Wham para Sakura cada vez que Ai dice esto, ya que se da cuenta de que tal vez tener mucha mala suerte está bien. Latigazo de humor * Justo cuando Sakura está a punto de irse a la escuela en el Episodio 1, un camión la golpea. Cuando recupera la conciencia, está en una habitación extraña con zombis. * En el Episodio 7, Junko tiene un dramático momento She's Back y corre frente a la camioneta de Kotaro en el medio del camino para detenerlo, solo para que él la atropele cómicamente. Nunca confíes en un tráiler la mayor parte del material promocional del programa antes de su lanzamiento lo anuncia como una serie de terror directa sobre siete chicas cuyas vidas ordinarias se ven destrozadas por un Apocalipsis zombi . Sería difícil encontrar a alguien que correctamente adivinara que en realidad era una comedia de terror con el tema de Idol Singer, donde las chicas son los zombies. Los usuarios de YouTube que vieron el Episodio 1 por primera vez se sorprenden y se sorprenden al descubrir el tema real de este anime a mitad del episodio. ''Youtuber : ¿Entonces me estás diciendo que este anime es en realidad un anime idol?'' ''Ninja Zombie Pirate Robot : Cantantes de ídolos zombis a través del tiempo .'' Número de la bestia * En el Episodio 4, cuando actuarán en una posada de aguas termales, la habitación de las niñas es la Habitación 606 y su actuación es a las 6 PM. * Al comienzo del Episodio 6, un grupo de periodistas locales está buscando la página de inicio de Franchouchou, y el mostrador en la parte superior les dice que son los visitantes número 666. Fuera del modelo * Un disparo en el Episodio 2 muestra que Yugiri no usa sus medias hasta el muslo , pero después de un breve enfoque en Kotaro, el disparo regresa a las chicas y Yugiri ya las usa . * En el Episodio 12, Ai se muestra brevemente sin vendajes en su rostro y la piel revelada no se ve diferente de su piel sin vendaje. Nuestros zombis son diferentes Al principio, las chicas actúan como zombis típicos (aunque sin todo el "te convierta en uno de ellos con una mordida"), pero una vez que sus cerebros son estimulados adecuadamente a través de Death Metal , comienzan a actuar como humanos nuevamente. Las chicas están más cerca de los zombis Russo que los sin sentido al estilo Romero, y pueden sonrojarse, comer (aunque si pueden digerir lo que comen es un misterio), sudar, quedarse sin aliento e incluso llorar. También requieren dormir todas las noches para descansar. Si no fuera por esa cosa molesta de estallar las extremidades, incluso podrían parecer vivos. Vea Lightning Can Do Anything arriba para obtener beneficios adicionales. Colocación del producto * el anime presenta algunos edificios de la vida real y empresas / establecimientos: * El episodio 5 muestra a las chicas representando el anuncio "Drive-In Tori" de la vida real con trajes de pollo. * El episodio 7 muestra a Lily y Yugiri promoviendo el nuevo edificio de Cygames en el parachoques comercial. * El Centro Comercial Maizaru visto en el fondo cerca del comienzo del Episodio 9 está basado en los grandes almacenes Maizuru en la ciudad de Karatsu. * Iron Frill está viendo Arpino Live de Franchouchou al final del Episodio 12 en el servicio de transmisión de televisión Abema TV , que no solo transmitió Zombieland Saga en la vida real, sino que también es propiedad de la misma compañía propietaria de Cygames . Juntándose si un zombie es desmembrado o decapitado, la parte cortada puede volver a colocarse en su lugar. Ragtag Band of Misfits por su plan para salvar a Saga con un grupo de ídolos zombies, Kotaro resucitó un ídolo de la era Heisei, un ídolo de la era Showa, un ídolo de la era Heisei, un capitán de una pandilla de motociclistas de los años 90, un capitán de la banda de motociclistas de los años 90 cortesana del siglo, una niña prodigio actriz, y Tae , ninguno de los cuales había conocido a ninguno de los otros antes. Grito continuo reactivo * Dos veces en el segundo episodio. Primero cuando Ai y Junko se topan cuando intentan huir de la mansión, luego cuando esos dos más Sakura se encuentran con el policía A y un trío de raperos: los vivos se asustan al ver zombis, las chicas se asustan cuando El policía A intenta dispararles, y sus gritos asustan aún más a los vivos. * En el cuarto episodio, Ai grita cuando el patrocinador le grita a la cara de terror, por lo que es la segunda vez que Ai hace esto a los humanos. La realidad sigue * Después de tener éxito en sus dos primeros shows exclusivamente por Kotaro y algunas de las improvisaciones de las chicas, las chicas intentan practicar tanta práctica como pueden para su primera actuación idol adecuada en el Episodio 3. Los resultados son que Lily accidentalmente se tropieza y Sakura olvida por completo sus líneas en el medio de la canción, haciendo que las pocas personas que lograron atraer se dispersen sin una segunda mirada. Aunque los altamente experimentados Ai y Junko intervienen y el resto del espectáculo se desarrolla sin problemas, el concierto es en gran parte un fracaso y solo logra atraer a un solo fanático, aunque muy invertido, al final. * En el Episodio 6, el flashback de Ai muestra que fue alcanzada por un rayo cuando señala al cielo, que también es Verdad en Televisión , ya que señalar en medio de una tormenta eléctrica se considera muy peligroso . * En el Episodio 8, las chicas reconocen que las personas reconocerán las similitudes que tienen con quienes eran antes de convertirse en zombis después de reunirse con el padre de Lily, quien dice que el Número 6 se parece a su hija. Al final de la primera temporada, los reporteros que cubrían el grupo también notan las similitudes entre el pasado y el presente de Ai, Junko y Lily. * Saki murió debido a su conducción imprudente, que se menciona al principio y se muestra en un flashback en el Episodio 9. Incluso si eres un capitán de pandillas de moteros rudo, montar demasiado rápido es peligroso. La venganza de la secuela una secuela de la primera temporada se titula Zombie Land Saga Revenge . Rhymes on a Dime El enfoque cómico del Episodio 2. Primero, tres de las chicas zombies intentan abandonar la mansión pero se encuentran con tres raperos en la calle. El policía A más tarde llega a la escena hablando en rimas, advirtiendo a los niños que no molesten a las niñas en medio de la noche. Luego, el clímax del episodio se convierte en una batalla de rap cuando Sakura inesperadamente desliza algunas rimas en el escenario, con Kotaro proporcionando el beatbox al ver esta oportunidad. Riddle for the Ages ¿Kotaro explica que cómo revivió a las chicas no necesita explicación ? Al final del Episodio 12, realmente no hay ninguna explicación dada. Varias otras preguntas se dejan igualmente en el aire. En particular, la identidad y el pasado de Tae nunca se revelan, nada se explica sobre el misterioso cantinero de New Jofuku o su relación con Yugiri, y nunca sabemos por qué Kotaro quería salvar tanto a Saga o cuál era su relación exacta con Sakura. Rasgado de los Titulares Kotaro amenaza para afeitar la cabeza de Sakura si ella expone el grupo por segunda vez es una referencia a un incidente muy publicitado en 2013, cuando AKB48 's Minami Minegishi tenía que afeitarse prácticamente la cabeza en penitencia por supuestamente romper el amor prohibición. note Causó una gran controversia y expuso gran parte del lado oscuro de la cultura idol, con la que el programa tiende a jugar. Regla de simbolismo cuando Lily revela que es transgénero con Sakura , esta lleva una falda que tiene rayas azules, rosas y blancas, los colores de la bandera del orgullo trans . Sequel Hook la temporada 1 termina con Franchouchou estableciéndose firmemente como el principal ídolo de la prefectura de Saga, así como Sakura recuperando todos sus recuerdos. Sin embargo, Kotaro también señala que todavía no están cerca de "salvar" la saga. Luego, The Stinger vuelve a las oficinas de Sagazine , donde Okoba está comparando las tomas de "Número 3", "Número 4" y "Número 6", con las de Ai, Junko y Lily, respectivamente, de cuando estaban vivos. Historia de "Shaggy Dog" en la segunda mitad del Episodio 5, Franchouchou ingresa a los Kashima Gatalympics con camisetas publicitarias para tratar de elevar su perfil, pero rápidamente termina cubierto de barro , evitando que nadie los lea. Cuando se lavan el lodo, llevan su maquillaje consigo, por lo que tienen que sumergirse nuevamente en el lodo para mantener sus apariencias en secreto. Cuando Tae gana el evento final, Sakura recuerda que Tae lleva dos camisas, por lo que le dice que se quite la camisa. Tae lo hace, solo para revelar que su camiseta era para Drive-in Tori , uno de cuyos comerciales protagonizaron. Ella se limpia muy bien los ídolos son cadáveres con cicatrices, podredumbre y ojos hundidos, pero la impecable habilidad cosmética de Kotaro les permite pasar como si nunca murieran. Si la reacción de Saki es algo por lo que pasar, Kotaro puede hacerlos notablemente más atractivos de lo que eran en la vida. Shout-Out * El atuendo de casco y chándal que usan las chicas en la apertura recuerda a un atuendo similar usado por el grupo de K-Pop Crayon Pop . * El lema de la serie parodia Love Live! ¡¡El sol brilla!! nota de lema . * Los actos que se supone que aparecerán junto a Franchouchou (entonces conocido como Death Musume / Greenface) en el Episodio 2 son un Homenaje interno para el estudio : Deizu High School Concert Band Club , Trio Dea Po Llon y Hasetsu Jazz Orchestra (enumerados en arriba a abajo). Algunos de los nombres de los episodios son referencias a trabajos preexistentes que tienen "Dead" en sus títulos * Episodio 3: Dead or Live SAGA * Episodio 4: Warming Dead SAGA * En el Episodio 5, el grupo usa conos de tráfico para cubrir sus rostros, exactamente como en Plants vs.Zombies . * La pareja que aparece cuando Junko y Sakura terminan en la playa es una referencia a la letra de Nagisa no Balcony , la canción de éxito de Seiko Matsuda de 1982. * El título del Episodio 8 es "Go Go Neverland SAGA"; Se revela en la historia de fondo de Lily que nunca quiso crecer debido a ser una chica trans y no querer lidiar con la pubertad, y como ahora es una zombie, nunca lo hará. La parte "Ir" también alude a su apellido original y su relación con su padre. * El nombre de la pandilla de motociclistas de Saki, Reiko y Maria es " Dorami ", mientras que el nombre de su pandilla rival es " Korosuke ", ambos nombres de personajes de mangas de Fujiko Fujio . * En el doblaje en inglés del Episodio 7, la línea de Kotaro se cambia para contener esta referencia: ¡Heeeeere's Kotaro! Se supone que las barricadas mantienen a los zombis fuera, ¡pequeño saco triste! * En las escenas donde los ídolos están practicando sus movimientos, si entrecierras un poco, el logo de "ZLS" en el chándal de Saki se parece sospechosamente a "765" . Golpe de pala Kotaro golpea al policía con una pala cuando viene a rescatar a un Sakura revivido recientemente. Santuario de los Caídos Takeo guarda un santuario en su casa con una foto de la madre fallecida de Lily. Enfermo "Crunch!" Se usa directamente, cada vez que un zombie se mueve de forma antinatural, y cómicamente como un reemplazo de Wacky Sound Effects que generalmente acompañaría a algunos de los movimientos de las chicas, como en el Episodio 6 cada vez que los zombies inclinan la cabeza o miran hacia los lados. Slow Clap Episodio 12, iniciado por Kotaro, sostenido por los fanáticos. The Stinger Season 1 termina con una breve pero importante conversación en el Departamento Editorial de Sagazine: ''Fotógrafo : Okoba-san! ¿Cómo te gustaría las fotos del otro día? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes ahí?'' ''Okoba : (Mirando dos series de fotos de Ai, Junko y Lily, una de sus vidas anteriores y la otra de sus apariciones actuales.) Estoy menos seguro por momentos ... ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?'' Gafas de sol en la noche Kotaro usa las suyas todo el tiempo, incluso en una noche lluviosa, e incluso en la bañera . El final de la temporada 1 se burla con una posible respuesta por qué. ¡Toma eso! * Además de ser una parodia cariñosa , Zombie Land Saga se jacta de los tropos e interpretaciones comunes con respecto a la industria de los ídolos: * En cualquier industria del entretenimiento, es común escuchar que bailarines, cantantes e ídolos trabajan demasiado hasta el punto de colapsar, como resultado de la falta de sueño. Bueno, Franchouchou no necesita preocuparse por eso, ya que ya son zombis. Kotaru incluso afirma que puede sobrecargarlos hasta la muerte ya que ya están literalmente muertos. La historia de fondo de Lily golpea esto aún más desde que murió debido al exceso de trabajo . * En relación con lo anterior, Kotaro representa a productores y gerentes abusivos, pero este abuso aquí solo se limita a ejemplos físicos y se juega principalmente para reír , como gritar en las caras de sus ídolos, golpearlos con una pelota de béisbol o una baguette, e incluso expresar algunos Honestidad Brutal en su equipo. Afortunadamente, dado que esto solo se juega para la risa , el lado serio de Kotaru muestra que realmente se preocupa por su equipo de ídolos y puede estar allí cuando necesitan apoyo mental y emocional. * Las motivaciones respectivas de The Foil of Ai's y Junko reflejan los debates sobre si los ídolos deberían ser alguien con quien los fanáticos puedan relacionarse e interactuar versus alguien a quien los fanáticos perciben como el individuo ideal, perfecto y puro para el entretenimiento. * Puede haber mujeres transgénero en la industria del entretenimiento, en contra de la creencia de que los ídolos deberían ser chicas cisgénero "puras". Y este programa demuestra un enfoque realista que beneficia a todas las partes afectadas: está bien aceptar a alguien y respetarlo por lo que es, o seguir adelante y no hacer un gran alboroto. Aunque los demás se sorprendieron al principio cuando Lily se reveló trans, su relación general con el grupo seguía siendo fuerte, e incluso Kotaro lo supo desde el principio, pero no hizo ningún alboroto. * Ampliando la percepción de tener a los ídolos "puros", hay creencias de que los ídolos no deben tener novios, ni participar en ninguna actividad sexual. Bueno, Yugiri es una oiran - una Call Girl de alta clase conocedores de las artes de su tiempo, que también se pueden pagar para entretener a los hombres. El Episodio 4 incluso tiene un Doble Entendimiento que implica que Yugiri ha tenido relaciones sexuales con sus invitados como parte de su trabajo. Como se podría decir, los oiran eran técnicamente los "ídolos" de su tiempo. Esto también sirve como un "¡tómalo!" a cómo ha cambiado la percepción de los artistas entre períodos de tiempo. Trabajo en equipo con los dientes apretados Hay una serie de problemas con el proyecto de Kotaro, incluido el hecho de que ninguna de las chicas pidió ser traída de vuelta como zombies, ni necesariamente se llevan bien entre ellas. Destino tentador * Durante un flashback en el Episodio 8, una Lily viva declara que nunca crecerá y siempre se verá igual. Ella muere justo después de eso y regresa como zombie años después, por lo que lo que dijo es muy cierto. * El episodio 7 tiene a Ai aterrorizada de morir (nuevamente) por un rayo. La acumulación al clímax la presenta actuando durante una tormenta eléctrica, señalando triunfalmente el cielo. * En el episodio 10: Ai advierte a Sakura que tenga cuidado con el tráfico. ¿Adivina qué pasa? Ese pobre gato en el Episodio 5, se puede escuchar un gato chirriante cuando Tae persigue a Cocco-kun en su segundo intento de comérselo. Tema temático La canción de apertura, Adabana (All-Style, No-Substance) Necromancy , es un himno inspirador para los zombis, instando a las chicas a seguir luchando por sus sueños a pesar del hecho de que están muertas. Había una puerta * cuando una deprimida Junko se atrinchera en una habitación distante de la mansión, Kotaro patea la barricada con tanta fuerza que incluso rompe la puerta. Afortunadamente, Junko sabe cómo volver a colocar la puerta en su lugar cuando se le pide que lo haga. * Más tarde, Tae intenta lo mismo, solo para fallar porque Junko reforzó la puerta cuando la arregló. Luego opta por la ventana sobre la puerta. Lo que va "Doink!" El episodio 10, alrededor de las 15:30, muestra un shishi-odoshi mientras Yugiri invoca una sensación más histórica mientras habla con Kotaro. Esos dos chicos los dos headbangers que aparecen en cada concierto, presentando los dos Geek Physiques estándar . Time Skip la serie salta diez años entre 2008 y 2018 después de la muerte de Sakura. Title Drop "Zombie Land Saga" es el nombre del proyecto de Kotaro para salvar a Saga, una de las 47 prefecturas de Japón , que usa un grupo ídolo de zombis. Tomate en el espejo Sakura se da cuenta de que se ha convertido en un zombi cuando se mira en un espejo de la calle después de que el policía A se asusta al verla. Recibir un disparo en el pecho y sobrevivir solo lo golpea en casa. Marca registrada Comida favorita los zombies parecen disfrutar de los calamares secos. En el Episodio 2, Tae ataca a un hombre en la audiencia para tomar su calamar. Recuerdo trágico Tamagotchi de Saki sirve como una para Reiko, su ex camarada en Dorami, incluso ahora que ahora vive como una ama de casa y madre ordinarias. Amnesia inducida por el trauma jugó para Laughs en el episodio 4, donde el potencial patrocinador de Franchouchou está tan aterrorizado después de ver a las chicas sin maquillaje que olvida todo lo que sucedió ese día, incluido su acuerdo de patrocinio, para la frustración de Kotaro. La verdad en la televisión * La muerte de Ai fue causada por una tormenta eléctrica. Esto sucedió porque estaba apuntando hacia el cielo, algo que es muy peligroso de hacer. * Mientras Junko estaba haciendo pucheros en su habitación, ella terminó cultivando hongos en su cabeza. Los cadáveres producen micelio, una parte vegetativa de un hongo que produce hongos. * La ética de trabajo japonesa es conocida por su enfoque extremo en la productividad, incluso a expensas del individuo, lo que lleva a casos de karoshi o muerte relacionada con el trabajo, a lo que Lily sucumbió (agravado con el descubrimiento de un signo no deseado de pubertad masculina ) Palidez no mortal * todos los zombis tienen la piel verde azulada pálida y ojos rojos hundidos cuando no están maquillados. Vista inusualmente poco interesante Zig-Zagged . Los espectadores se asustan cuando ven a los zombis en sus verdaderas formas, pero cuando están maquillados, sus características no naturales, como huesos rotos y partes del cuerpo desmontables, de repente se vuelven mucho menos extrañas. Por ejemplo, un anciano en el Episodio 2 amablemente le ofrece a Tae algunos calamares secos mientras su cabeza decapitada lo muerde. Episodio de Wham * El episodio 10 termina cuando Sakura es atropellada por un segundo camión nuevamente después de que finalmente había dado un paso justo una semana antes del gran espectáculo de Franchouchou en Arpino. Esto termina trotando sus recuerdos de cuando estaba viva, pero también hace que olvide todo lo que había pasado como zombie. * El episodio 11 lleva las cosas más allá al revelar que antes de perder sus recuerdos, Sakura sufría una depresión paralizante como resultado de innumerables fracasos y mala suerte en todo lo que había intentado, desde conseguir el papel principal en una obra hasta asegurar la escuela secundaria de su elección; Su actitud alegre en el primer episodio fue su repunte después de haberse inspirado en la historia del ascenso de Ai a la fama. Al darse cuenta de que su nueva oportunidad de vida solo terminó haciendo que la mataran en la calle y la pérdida de sus recuerdos de finalmente encontrar logros la hace cruzar el horizonte de eventos de desesperación . Línea Wham En el Episodio 8, después de que Lily termina la historia de su desacuerdo con su padre y la muerte posterior, que ha sido puntuada con el padre de Lily llamándola repetidamente "Masao" (definitivamente un nombre masculino en japonés) : ''Sakura : ¿Quién era este chico Masao que comenzaste a mencionar a mitad de camino?'' ''Lily : Ese era mi antiguo nombre.'' En el Episodio 10, tres pequeñas palabras llevan una escena de "divertido y conmovedor" a "tiempos oscuros por delante": ''Sakura : ¿Dónde estoy ?'' Un mago lo hizo no se ha aclarado cómo Kotaro pudo resucitar a Sakura y a las otras chicas como zombis. Simplemente le dice a Sakura que volvieron de la misma manera que los zombis cobran vida en las películas, y que esta es la única explicación que necesitas . Título de trabajo In-Universe , el nombre inicial del grupo de ídolos zombies de Kotaro, Death Musume, está etiquetado con un "Nombre pendiente" entre paréntesis al final. En el Episodio 2, Kotaro lo cambia a Cara Verde, y las chicas luego lo cambian permanentemente a Franchouchou en el Episodio 3. ¡Estas loco! Kotaro intenta asegurarle a Sakura que ella tiene las cosas manejadas en el primer episodio. Sakura no lo está teniendo en absoluto. Comprensible, dado que sus compañeros de reparto son zombis sin sentido en ese momento. ''Sakura: ¡ Tae-chan podría morder a alguien!'' ''Kotaro: ( suavemente ) Un poco de mordisco nunca lastima a nadie.'' ''Sakura: ( inexpresiva ) ¿Eres estúpido?''